User talk:Admiral Markonian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kira Nerys page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 14:50, 2010 March 6 Hey Hey admiral, good work lately on filling out articles. One thing i noticed is the inclusion of the Starfleet service record in characters with only one known assignment -- while this is very inclusive, i don't feel it's necessary in character articles unless they have more than one known assignment. otherwise, all the info in the service record is already covered in the sidebar table. -- Captain MKB 22:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : That makes sense. I'll remove it from the characters with only one assignment. -- Markonian 08:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) A total "by the way" i noticed that last year you suggested an AGT future rank insignia page, i just finished it last night: Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate future) -- Captain MKB 14:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much! -- Markonian 15:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Bolarus map Just letting you know, there are already existing copies of the Bolarus IX map images - i'm merging the files now, feel free to check the files listed at Worlds if you aren't sure whether some have already been uploaded -- Captain MKB 19:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't saw it was already there. Btw, the original map looks not so well with the caption "Bolarus IX" cut in half and the bits of LCARS at the right side of it. --Markonian 19:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I do tend to prefer creating crops that obscure original publication details like captions, etc., in order to avoid detailed reproduction of the copyrighted materials -- with comic books it's unavoidable to cut up wording, but even in this case it's not completely necessary to include original captions -- i'd prefer a version either with the caption cut up or removed altogether, rather than the version with the complete frame intact. -- Captain MKB 19:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see. Shall I re-upload a version of the map with the grey frame removed? --Markonian 19:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sweating the little details. If not having clipped/cutoff elements is your preference, then i'd say the best choice would be to emulate the crop used on the Andoria map seen on the Worlds page. -- Captain MKB 19:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sigma Iota II Can you upload the map of Sigma Iota II?Homesun 19:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Done. See File:Sigma Iota II surface map.jpg --Markonian 19:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Selay Can you also upload the map and image of planet Selay, please? Homesun 20:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Done. See: Selay-Decipher.jpg and Selay_surface_map.jpg. Do you need any other planet's images? --Markonian 10:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, for Malcor III. Homesun 20:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Done. See: Malcor III-Decipher.jpg and Malcor_III_surface_map.jpg. -- Markonian 20:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Moving pages Hi, you might not realize this, but you've been improperly moving pages. If you feel a page needs to be renamed, you need to use the "rename" feature in order to properly transport the page's entire history. When you copy and paste the content of a page to a new location, the page history doesn't move and this short changes any other contributors who happened to work on the page's history. Please use the "rename"/"move" command from now on. -- Captain MKB 12:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much for pointing that out. I'll use the correct command from now on. -- Markonian 13:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for being open to feedback, and for all the great work you've been doing on the starship articles from all the new media releases, by the way. i appreciate being able to count on your help in expanding this wiki. -- Captain MKB 13:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) DTI references DTI is the in-universe short form for the actual Department. To properly link to the book, please use in that slot instead, such as: |Forgotten History}} Thanks. -- sulfur 14:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Understood. Thanks for the info and correcting my errors! ---- Markonian 06:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) STO exploration template When you edited this template to completely change its use and meaning, you broke several instances of its use. I reverted that edit and split off your new template into a new location: -- sulfur (talk) 12:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry I've something up again. When I saw the could and the number of edits to it, I thought it was a failed idea and tried to "repair" it. Thank you for cleaning my mess once again. -- Markonian 19:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New articles Admiral Markonian, i want to thank you for your new articles in the database regarding current topics like new releases and STO. I feel that the formatting and linkages in your articles have been beneficial for the database, and have given us a lot of avenues to cross-reference topics through templates and listings, as referenced in previous notes to you regarding direction of links and citations. Thanks for generating so much new content without requiring a lot of counseling regarding the use of the database, it really is one of the things that makes this database great in that we have strong users like you generating content. -- Captain MKB 21:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for those kind words. To help expanding the wiki is a reward in itself but to receive acknowledgement for it is encouraging. -- -- Markonian 19:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sidebar image In regards to the sidebar image, i think it is not working. the sidebar can support a couple images at maximum, so trying to make one said image into a six-image collage really pushes the size out of bounds. could we have a gallery in the article of the images that show the specifics and maybe pick one illustrative image to go at the bottom of the sidebar? -- Captain MKB 21:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek mapping project Hey Admiral Markonian. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active contributor on Memory Beta, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE the USS Brisbane What gives? There will be a huge story created for this minor ship, why can't it be set up here? Memory Alpha is the Canon wiki, this is the extended universe wiki --Nathanius (talk) 00:48, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :There are three major Trek wikis - Alpha for canon, Beta for officially licensed materials, and Gamma for fan-made creations. The Brisbane has only appeared in two licensed books so far, without indication of it's class. When you're creating a huge story, I suggest to incorporate it on Memory Gamma. –-- Markonian 10:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Editing a page title Hi Admiral, I just wanted to ask you a question. I was wondering if you knew how to edit a page's title. Is that something anyone can do, or is that something only an admin can do? I'm just asking because I've noticed at least three articles that do not have the correct spelling. One is the "Koa" page, because I read the book Small World and the term "Koas" described both singularly and plurally for an individual and the entire species, with "Koa" just being their homeworld. Another is "Archenarian", with the rest of the page saying "Archernarian". And the third one was "Ba'Neth", because on the Memory Alpha wikia it was spelled "Ba'neth." I just wanted to know the ability when such a situation happens again. If you don't know that's okay, I'm just asking around because no one responded to my Talk article about the subject.--Humanoid21 (talk) 13:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Greetings. You don't need to be an admin to have that ability. A page name can be corrected using the "rename" button. Is that option available to you? -- Markonian 13:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't recall seeing that type of button anywhere, which seems to have become more confusing with the updates to the wikia. Do you know where it exactly is? Thank you for your help.--Humanoid21 (talk) 14:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's right between "history" and "follow". I have moved the pages. Thanks for letting me know! -- Markonian 14:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) No problem, thank you for helping out. But I'm not exactly sure where "history" and "follow" are either. I'm sorry, sometimes I'm slow at these kinds of things, even though I've been on here for a while. --Humanoid21 (talk) 14:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :On top of a page, right above the article title, there's a sidebar with menu options, including "edit" and "discussion". -- Markonian 14:42, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay I found it, thank you for your help and have a good day. --Humanoid21 (talk) 14:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Disambigs Please do not link directly to these. Please link to redirects with "(disambiguation)" instead. Please also remember to add them to the diambiguation list when creating them too. -- sulfur (talk) 17:18, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :I will follow your example from the USS Presidio page and add any future disambigs to the disambiguation list. -- Markonian 21:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) deletion Hi, did you know that we have a page called Memory Beta:Pages for immediate deletion? its for all deletion requests that don't require discussion. -- Captain MKB 00:17, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll use that one for future fan fic and vandalism pages. -- Markonian 22:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Already informing your colleagues Hello Admiral Markonian, I see you have also discovered the pages with non Star Trek content that have been added by another user. I have already been trying to inform your fellow moderators as I don't want to start changing and deleting pages without permission of the administrators here. With some of the material it is not clear if it is from Star Trek canon or the spin off material but other material definitely does not belong on Memory Beta such as the Alien, Dune, and Space Above and Beyond material. --The Dutch Ghost (talk) 01:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads-up, Ghost. I'm a regular user like you, which means I can revert vandalism in existing pages and flag new pages for immediate deletion if it is warranted. You can see how it works by checking the section right above this one, "deletion". Good job in taking action early, Ghost! -- Markonian 11:20, August 1, 2015 (UTC) images Hey, so i noticed you are helping to aggressively categorize images -- using the subcategorizations i coded a ways back -- which is, on the surface at least, a good thing. However, i am starting to become wary of it being too much of a good thing, since i spent very little time vetting the subcat process, and i have been watching for potential errors. One thing that occurred to me is the process leading to double categorizations of the same images into many categories, which could become excessive. i have been toying with a pyramid hierarchy for determining image categorizations. For example, if the cover of Star Trek The Motion Picture is the source of an individual Kirk, Spock, Ilia and Enterprise image, theres no need to code the subcats of the cover itself -- even though they all appeara on the cover, the separaate images bear all their individual subcategorizations, and do not need to be coded to the cover. On a smaller scale -- if we made a separate image of the Delta Flyer from the German Chakotay novel cover, we would then remove the Delta F categorizations from the Chakotay image. Let me know if this makes sense, and hopefully we can diversify our library and keep each category looking robust without duplications. -- Captain MKB 01:18, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, this makes perfect sense. I prefer to tag a max of 10 subcats to any one image (subcat + subcat1-9), so applying a pyramidal structure is beneficial for images that show a lot of content. Removing categories to de-clutter covers sounds fine by me. Yesterday I began copying your approach to tag individual items from a picture (ships/people/planets). The pyramidal structure would be welcome for people images, because Starfleet officers begin to accumulate a load of subcats two months ago we got Humans sorted by centuries. It's easier with ships because they only need the pertinent subcats (affiliation, species (if separate), class, name (for hero/often-seen ships). -- Markonian 16:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::In the future it might even make sense to scale back categorization for all 'hero' subjects -- i am about to move on to the first Pocket novel that did not have Kirk on the cover - The Final Reflection - which means i have added him to the Starfleet captains image category over a dozen times -- but i am not sure how to regularize this, because he should be represented there. so no progress in making that a rule yet, it doesnt seem to have parameters i can define to disinclude him. Same for the Enterprise from the Constitution class image categ... it belongs there ::Also, as we regularize this, we'll need to explain it to n0obz, so your above statements could very well be submitted for a policy page if you wish. I picked you out as a frequent categorizer, and i know that Sulfur has worked behind the scenes as always helping out the technical details, so if there's anyone else participating in the categorization, we can feel free to remind them that we're setting policy here and go over these logical points with them -- Captain MKB 02:51, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::final thought before bedtime: if an image has two heroes in it, (James T. Kirk) and (Spock), maybe just use those two categories and save all further subcatting for solo shots - Captain MKB 03:05, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I suggest we continue with our current practices. Dealing with categorization over a span of time will teach us which practice is the most efficient one, and when we should which category or leave it out. Once we have figured out a strategy that "makes sense", we can base a policy on that. -- Markonian 20:52, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Possible vandalism Hey I would like to warn you and the other people overseeing this wikia that there maybe some vandalism going on. I just fixed the following article by undoing changes a nameless contributor did, pasting in material that did not belong here. IKS Somraw Perhaps best to keep an eye out in case this person does more changes--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 01:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up! We're experiencing quite a few vandal attacks at the moment. -- Markonian 20:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Is this article page useful? Hello, I created an article for the subject 'Time warp' under the 'Time Travel' page, but I am not sure here as I think some of the properties that I ascribed to it are also listed under other entries or their own. Right now I can not provide the sources to some of the properties but I recall them being mentioned in Trek fiction from time to time. Could you have a look at it and tell me if it is suitable or not? I could rewrite it or it perhaps it should be deleted.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 20:06, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :If I may interject here: Always make sure you can properly cite your sources before you create a new page on any subject. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 22:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC) You are right, perhaps best to delete it for now. Sorry that I was a little to hasty with writing that article in advance.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 23:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) changing several documents Hello Markonian I have a question, I would like to expand the articles of the androids of Exo III and Exo III to incorporate and include the new information from New Visions 8. Thing is, it kind of conflicts with an earlier written Star Trek novel 'Double Double'. From what I understand New Visions 8 takes places some time before that novel, but in that story the android manufacturing plant is disabled, making the story of 'Double Double' improbable or impossible. What would be the best way to handle this?--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 00:16, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hello Dutch Ghost :The easiest way is to represent the information in chronological order, and in the "Background" section you can add a note stating that disabling the manufacturing plant is a discrepancy between New Vision 8 and Double, Double. You can also state that as a brief note in italics in the "History" section. An example can be found near the bottom of the page. Discrepancies between sources of different origin is common. -- Markonian 16:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Dinasia / Dynasia / Dynassia There's some confusion over what the correct spelling for the planet (and the descendants of Iconian refugees who fled there) is. I myself do not play STO, whenever I edit pages relating to that game it's mostly adding links or correcting phrasing/spelling, but you seem to, and this touches on the history of the Iconians (who, from all I've seen, were featured quite heavily in that game), so I'm hoping you can help clear up the confusion. Please take a moment to weigh in here, thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Problems with the Wiki? Hello Admiral Markonian, I am trying to create a new page for the latest New Visions issue but the Memory Beta Wiki acts really unusual. I copied the template of an earlier issue which I wanted to modify to include the information about the current issue but copy and paste don't work when I seek to create a page. Even when I put in some random text as a test I can't seem to delete it any more, forcing me to cancel the page. Do you know if there have been done some changes to the wiki format that cause these problems? I will try later again but this is rather irritating--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 17:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hello Ghost, there's been no official change. Does the issue also occur when you use another browser? Kind regards, -- Markonian 12:21, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Is it possible that you're using the newest "visual editor" which is supposed to be like a WYSIWYG editor (ie, like Word)? That doesn't let you put in template/wiki code, but rather expects you to use the button tools to do bold/italics/links/etc. -- sulfur (talk) 12:54, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I just tried making a new page in both Firefox and Opera to see if it was something browser related. I found out about the "visual editor" and its differences towards making or editing the source of a document so I did not include any template/wiki code in the document I tried to create. Instead I just copied the content of another page with information from an earlier issue of the series and tried to insert that with the goal of then modifying it to include all the information about the current issue. Cut and paste however does not seem to work. When I instead insert some random letters or words the backspace button on my keyboard is no longer registered by the wiki and I am forced to cut out mistakes by highlighting and selecting it with the mouse. I did try to copy the text from the back page of the issue (writing it over, hope this is correct English) in order to create a page and the further modify it in source but then I got the message that I tried to create an empty page (despite there being text).--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 13:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Does it work if you write the entry in to Word/Pages document, than create the desired page with random letters before editing the page and copypasting the document's content? -- Markonian 14:17, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I might recommend using to contact Wikia staff to inquire about the situation. Let them know the steps from here that you went through, etc. -- sulfur (talk) 14:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I managed to create the new page now but it definitely did not work out in the Word/Pages document, I had to do this by creating a new page directly in source. In this regular keyboard editing does work (backspace button and such) Oddly enough the regular Word/Pages document editing menu now does work when I tried to create a new page by clicking on a link that now does not lead to anything. Still not sure if it now was my browser causing problems or if it was the Wiki. (my computer had been running for a day now without pause and that sometimes does create unusual problems and bugs with regular functions, internet browsers and so on) Should it occur again I will first clear my browser and if necessary restart my computer, but if the problem occurs again and persists I will contact the Wikia staff to ask what could be causing it.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 17:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :^ That sounds like a plan, Dutch Ghost! Sorry I had not thought of that myself - that's actually my real-life job. The computer cycles through processes during its operation and much like a Human brain needing sleep to "reset", the computer requires such a turn-off as well. Other than that, clearing browser history, closing and reopening the browser is the way to go. If the issue recurs, take screenshots if they are useful, or record a YouTube video to show the Wikia staff. Kind regards, -- Markonian 18:34, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Assignment patches To answer your question "why is this still here" about why the deletion discussion was ongoing on the ship insignia article(s): The articles did contain valid data that would be allowable for the background section of the assignment patch article and the discussion included a call for the material to be merged. it would have been inappropriate to delete the article without addressing it. A lot of people seem to disregard the point of deletion discussions which is to break down the reasoning for deletion and apply it to tthe spirit of edits made n good faith that only partially agree with our policy. If good faith edits and info are present, it is editor responsibility to follow up on tasks identified -- such as merging allowable content into appropriate article locations, just as much as it is editor and admin responsibility to delete that which the discussion finds to be disallowed -- Captain MKB 12:29, January 31, 2016 (UTC)